Season 3: The Dark Age
by Hemostrat
Summary: Nine years, since evil was destroyed and never seen again in the Digital World. It has been ten years since Daemon has been seen and now he is planning his revenge! With a new team of Digidestions they must go to The Dark World and defeat Daemon! But on t
1. Default Chapter

Series 3: The Dark World

Series 3: The Dark World

******Commercial****** 

With a new set of Digidestions, come new adventures, new digimon and the best new adventures! The new set of digidestions (shows digidestions) with make new leaps of digimon! With new set of digivolving (Shows data going into Wormon into Wormon then shows Stingermon) and all together comes great responsibility.

******Show****** 

Episode 1; Dreams:

Kari-"Nine years since Swordmon has been destroyed and the worst day of my life. I still have nightmares about that day. I knew I could have done something but I didn't I just didn't. None of the Digidestions have been together since the prom night. Matt is a rock band star and now lives in Hollywood. Davis, Yolie and Cody still live in Japan. Ken and I moved to America and I now live with Ken in collage in our apartment. Davis e-mails me every 60 seconds. So sometimes I just disconnect my screen name so he can't e-mail me. Ken and I have thought of going to the Digital World, but we haven't. It would be too depressing. But one day, I know we will have to go back." 

"Karrriiiii" yelled a voice.

"Who is it?" asked Kari in a worried voice.

"Helllppppp, if it wasn't for you I would be a liveeeee," mumbled the voice.

"I'm sorry I just didn't……" Kari mumbled.

"You didn't help me….." replied the voice.

"I can still help you if you tell me….." Kari replied to the voice. "Where are you?"

A shape that looked like a ghost came in front of Kari but only half of its body appeared the upper body. Kari couldn't make out who it was because the face was scrambled. "The… Dark…. Wo…r….l…" the "ghost" tried to get out the last few words but he vanished. "Help me Kariiiii" is mumbled at is disengaged. Then the sky turned to dark and everything then turned to pitch black. Then a digimon but no any digimon, it was Swordmon came. Then when he was going to attack a barrier came up blocking his attack but then braking shattering into thousand of pieces. Then Swordmon just disappeared and T.K. was on the ground with red liquid coming out of him.

"T.K. what is wrong with you?" asked Kari. BEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP went the heart monitor on T.K. "It's my fault it is all my fault" mumbled Kari.

"AHHHH!!!" yelled Kari jumping out of bed. She looked at the clock that blinked 12:00 A.M. "The power must be out" Kari thought to herself getting out of bed to get a glass of water. Walking into the kitchen part of the apartment she didn't notice that the computer was on and blinking. Kari got a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with some water. While she was chugging it down she notice that the computer was on and blinking black and white! She had no clue on what it meant. She walked over to Ken's room to see if he was up. She found out that Ken was gone! She looked on Ken's stand and his digivice was gone!

"Wormon why is everything black here?" asked Ken to his digimon partner. 

"It has been this way since Swordmon and Godmon were destroyed," Wormon replied.

"Do you know why?" Ken asked.

"I think I know. It might be because all the evil power was sent into this place. Wasn't this were you got your digivice Ken?" asked Wormon.

***FLASHBACK***

"No one can take it from me! It is mine!"

***REAL TIME***

"AHHHHHH!" yelled Ken grabbing his head falling to the ground on his knees. 

"Ken," Wormon yelled jumping over to his friend. "Are you ok?"

"Bad" Ken said taking a breath "Times" he finished.

"Death Claw!" yelled an evil voice hitting Wormon.

"Wormon! You have to digivolve!" yelled Ken.

"I can't I have been trying, I can't digivolve into Stingmon try making me armor" Wormon suggested. 

"Digi-Armor Energize!" yelled Ken.

Wormon armor digivolve to… Wormon.

"Nope, I'm sorry Ken I have to fight him in my rookie stage!" yelled Wormon.

DigiStats:

This is Devimon! He gouges his enemies with his sharp claws!

"Sticky Net!" yelled Wormon hitting Devimon.

"Razor Wing!" yelled Devimon hitting Wormon.

"Wormon!! No!" Ken yelled. Then a pink light surrounded Ken and Wormon. Then the pink light went to black pitch black.

Wormon Transformed Digivolved to… Stingermon!

"Transform Digivolve?" Ken said to himself.

DigiStats:

I am Stingermon! I attack with my Stinging blade, you don't want to be around when I hit you or you will feel the pain for mouths. 

"Death Claw!" yelled Devimon.

The attack heading for Stingermon right before it attacked him he yelled "Stinging Blade!" The attack hitting Devimon's attack destroying it. "Time to finish you off!" yelled Stingermon. "Sting Strike!" yelled Stingermon attacking Devimon destroying him. Stingermon then de-digivolving into Minomon.

"Were are you?" asked Davis.

"You lost me Davis," said a voice.

"You left me to suffer," said the voice again.

"It wasn't my fault I didn't mean it all I did was turn around," Davis said in a worried voice.

"I will kill you for what you have done!" yelled the voice. Davis then turned around and saw a knife heading for his head.

"AHHHH!" he yelled jumping out of his bed. He looked at his clock and it too like Kari's blinked 12:00 A.M.

"I almost lost you pal," said Willis.

"What will prevent you from loosing me?!" yelled a voice.

"Lopmon!" yelled Willis. As he saw his digimon partners fade away. 

Tai yawning and getting out of bed looking at his clock. Which read 6:31 A.M.

To Be Continued….

Where is Ken? And why did Tai's clock say 6:31 A.M. when Davis's clock read 12:00 A.M.? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.

******Commercial******

When they come together then can be as strong as evil. But without they can destroy each other with the secret out of the Digital World (Shows Davis with digivice yelling, "Digi Port Open) but where was Ken? And with the power of the new Transform digivolve (Shows Stingermon) how will the Digidestion overcome the evil of this New World? And will the new dimension come to an over looking world? 

*******Show*******

Episode 2 The New Digi team:

Last Time: All of the of the digidestions had bad dreams defiantly Kari. When she woke up she got a drink but her room make Ken was gone! And it turned out that he was in the "Digital World".

In The City:

"Wisteria Punch!" yelled Renomon.

Digi Stats:

Renomon, the falling leaves from the trees are her weapons! This sorceress can change appearance!

"Blue THUNDER!" yelled Raidramon destroyed Renomon's attack and hitting her. 

"Renomon!" yelled Ruki.

"Gillmon us your Fireball!" yelled Takato.

"Fireball!" yelled Gillmon firing his attack at Raidramon. Hitting him knocking him down.

Digi Stats:

Gillmon, he has carnivorous instincts and a hidden potential for great battle skills. 

"Alright thank you Takato," Ruki said.

"Fire Rocket!" yelled a Flamedramon hitting Gillmon down.

"Gillmon no!" yelled Takato. 

"Blazing Fire!" yelled Terriermon hitting Flamedramon down.

Digi Stats:

Terriermon, his large ears are also a powerful weapon! This cute little guy has the power of fire!

"You are all in perfect timing," said Ruki. 

"You should thank Terriermon," Lee started to say, "He heard the battle."

Gillmon getting up and Renomon too. "Thank you Terriermon" the two digimon said together.

Kari's House:

"Ken?! Where have you been?" asked Kari shocked.

"Know where, just…… went out side to take a umm walk," said Ken quickly.

"At 3:00 in the morning?" "And with a power outage? You sure take a weird time for a walk," Kari told him.

"Umm Kari," Ken said slowly. 

"Yeah Ken?" Kari said turning around slowly.

"I think you will remember this guy," Ken said.

Davis walking into they houses "Hi Kari no hard feelings about before right?"

Kari smiling and shaking her head in the sign of a yes. 

"And there is more Kari," Ken added. Then threw the door came Ruki, Takato, Lee and Davis. And with all of their digimon friends. "There are all digidestions like use."

"But why have you brought them here?" asked Kari.

"I lied, I wanted to see Wormon so I went to the Digital World. But when I got to the computer I didn't go to were I wanted to, I found evil the Dark World."

"HUH?!!!!" Kari said backing up. "OK, is their trouble?"

"Oh yeah, that is why I have rounded up the Digidestions in America," Ken told Kari.

"Where is Willis?" asked Kari.

"Right here Kari," Willis said coming into the house. With his digimon Lopmon behind him.

"We are all together," said Ken. "And the Evil Masters know it they are just waiting for use to come to the Dark World."

To Be Continued…

Who is this Evil Master? And will the new Digidestions be able to destroy it? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters. 

Episode 3; The Black D-arc:

Last Time: Ken rounded up all the Digidestions in America. 

"We are all together, and the evil digimon in the Dark World know that we are," Ken told everybody.

"Well," Ruki started "If you we stay here they will get even more powerful digimon right?"

"That is what I'm thinking," Ken said. "So we should go right away. And there is a new digivolving path its called "Transform Digivolve"

"Transform Digivolve?" asked Davis.

"No Davis, dumb digivolve," Ken said making a funny face. Everyone started braking up 

in laughter. 

"And all the digimon would be called Davismon!" yelled Willis.

"I don't see what is to funny?" mumbled Davis. "I'm SMART!" yelled Davis slamming his foot of the floor.

"Hey stop bagging! Some people are trying to sleep here!" yelled the man on the bottom floor.

"Alright everybody, lets so go," Ken said. "And one more thing, for some reason I'm the only one that can open the gate try it." Ken told them all. One by one the digivices failed. Then a digivice but not Ken's digivice opened the gate! Everybody turned around and saw who did it.

******Commercial****** 

A new set of digidestions, with new digimon. (Shows all the Digidestions) will come together to make the most powerful Digidestion team ever know to the Digital World. But evil has more power then light. (Shows shadow of evil digimon) A new evil digimon will have the power to stop the other evil digimon. This digimon was an evil enemy before. (Shows shadow of that digimon) and a Digidestion will have this digimon as his ally. The one with the black D-arc. (Shows picture of the black D-arc)

******Show******

"IMPMON!" yelled Renomon.

"Renomon you know this digimon?" Lopmon asked.

"Renomon quick digivolve!" yelled Ruki.

"Get your blue card Ruki!" yelled Renomon. At that second Ruki out of her pocket came her "Blue Card" swiping it in her digivice gave the power for Renomon to digivolve.

Renomon digivolve to… Kyuubimon!

Digi Stats: 

Kyuubimon, her body is covered in golden fur. She doesn't let her prey get away! 

"Gillmon you too!" yelled Takato. 

Gillmon digivolve to…. Growmon!

Digi Stats:

Growmon, hunters consider him a great prize. The hard blade on his arm can cut through anything! 

"Terreirmon!" yelled Lee. 

Terreirmon digivolve to… Gargomon! 

Digi Stats:

Gargomon, with his rapid fire Gattling Arm, he takes down any opponents that stand against him. 

"Gattling Arm, Plasma Blade, Fox Flame Dragon!" yelled the three digimon.

"Night of Fire!" yelled Impmon destroying their attacks. 

"Impmon, stop!" yelled a voice.

"I'm sorry, Jake" Impmon started. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"Its OK Impmon," Jake told him.

"Who are you?" asked Ruki. 

"I'm Jake, another digidestion in America. And this as you can tell is my digimon Impmon."

Digi Stats:

Impmon, this Small Demon Digimon loves to play tricks! He invites chaos! 

"Are you the one that opened the gate?" asked Ken.

"You bet," Jake answered.

"How did you get your black D-arc?" asked Lee.

"I think you all should take a sit, this might take a while," Jake told them. They all listened to him and sat down. Ten years ago I saw an evil digimon called.."

Ken then said "MaloMyostimon." Jake nodded his head.

"Then a few months later when Ken and Yolie got married" Ken was sitting in his chair blushing "when I went to their wedding"

"I remember! You were surfing the net and you said you got a black digivices. No one believed you not even Yolie or I," Ken answered.

"Right, then one day I was transported somewhere. I thought it was the Digital World I heard so much about. That Wormon and Hawkmon were from. But it was completely black and their was an ocean," Jake told them.

"The Dark Ocean…" Ken continued.

Jake nodded his head. "Ken, how do you know so much?"

"Because I went threw the same thing," Ken looking at his black digivice. 

"Don't worry Ken," Kari said putting her hand on his shoulder. "That time has pasted."

"Anyway, a digimon popped out at me he was huge! He said "I am the King of the Dark Ocean bow down to me or I shall destroy you!" I was scared so much I dropped my dark digivices into the what you call "The Dark Ocean" and then the evil thing disappeared. Then, when I looked at my digivice it had changed into a D-arc. The Dark D-arc. Then when I looked at my D-arc is said it had an egg."

"My egg," Impmon added.

"Takatomon," Gillmon started. Takato fowling over startled.

"Takato, Gillmon Takato," Takato said getting up.

"Yeah, Takatomon," Gillmon said again now everybody fowling down. 

"Yes Gillmon," Takato said getting up again. 

"If Impmon came from the Dark D-arc and the Dark D-arc came from the Dark Ocean, and the Dark digivice came from the Dark World.com, does that mean that Impmon is made from pure evil?" Gillmon asked.

"I lost him on the Dark Ocean," Lopmon whispered to Terreirmon. 

"I guess so," Takato replied. 

"Let's just go, I want to be "home" Impmon, said. Jake holding up his Dark D-arc and he as transported to The Dark World. Soon everybody following the two.

To Be Continue……

What is the "King of the Dark Ocean?" And will they be able to destroy it? Find out next time on Digimon, The Dark Age.

******Commercial****** 

All the Digidestions are together, they are finally going to The Dark World (shows The Dark World) But an old enemy is waiting for then with new enemies (shows shadows of all evil digimon) a digimon so powerful it makes Apocalymon look like a Digi egg (shows Apoclaymon's data turning into a Digi egg then blowing up), a digimon so strong that it can take out MaloMyostimon in one hit (shows MaloMyostimon with no head) a digimon that makes Daemon like a nothing digimon (shows Daemon) and the Digidestions (shows picture of all Digidestions) have to take it on. On June 3, 2001 the Digidestions will fight their most powerful enemy yet. Even more powerful then Swordmon. (Shadow of evil digimon) This episode is rated PG-13.

Episode 4; Shadow Of Darkness:

Last time: We meant a new digidestion, his name is Jake and his digimon is Impmon. He

has a Black D-arc and for some reason Jake and Ken are the only ones that can open the 

gate to The Dark World.

*The Dark World*

"It's so cold here," Kari mumbled.

"Get use to it," Ken told her.

"You will be feeling cold for a long time," Jake added.

"Kari!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Huh?" Kari said in confusion. Something was dark up ahead. 

"Kari it's me!" yelled the same voice.

"Gatomon?" Kari asked. Kari then saw a golden light shine and yelled "Gatomon!" running up to her old friend. "AHHH!" Kari yelled. "Gato…Gato…mon your pitch…." 

"Black," she answered. "It happened when Godmon and Swordmon were gone for ever the Digital World changed into Darkness and I became pitch black."

"Davis!" yelled a friendly voice.

"Veemon!" Davis chuckled. Davis running up to his old friend but backing away once he saw him. "Veemon you too?" Davis asked.

"Me too," Veemon answered. Veemon was black too.

Wormon running to Ken. "Ken, we are all black!" yelled Wormon. The digidestions looking at their digimon notice that Wormon was right, they were all black. 

******Commercial****** 

All the Digidestions are together, they are finally going to The Dark World (shows The Dark World) But an old enemy is waiting for then with new enemies (shows shadows of all evil digimon) a digimon so powerful it makes Apocalymon look like a Digi egg (shows Apoclaymon's data turning into a Digi egg then blowing up), a digimon so strong that it can take out MaloMyostimon in one hit (shows MaloMyostimon with no head) a digimon that makes Daemon like a nothing digimon (shows Daemon) and the Digidestions (shows picture of all Digidestions) have to take it on. On June 3, 2001 the Digidestions will fight their most powerful enemy yet. Even more powerful then Swordmon. (Shadow of evil digimon) This episode is rated PG-13.

******Show****** 

"Death Claw!" yelled an evil digimon. 

"Power of HELL!" yelled another. Both attacks colliding into each other making a huge explosion. "Now Apocalymon," said the evil digimon. "I have played, it was fun but now its time to destroy you once and for all!" 

Digi Stats:

Apocalymon, this concentrated Mega has the apocalyptic power of darkness!!

"You are foolish to come agents me!" yelled Apocalymon. "Darkness ZONE!" yelled Apocalymon. Turning all of his claws into one big claw then making a huge beam firing it at the strange digimon. 

The attack heading for the digimon the attack split up into four one attack going strait for the head, another on the left, one on the right and one above him. The attacks caving in on him all at once. Making a huge explosion. Making a huge dust ball.

"What was that digimon Renomon?" Ruki asked. 

"I have never seen it in my life," Renomon replied.

"Ha ha, he was nothing for me. Now, digidestions for you!" yelled Apocalymon turning around facing the digidestions. 

"Energy Force!" yelled a voice hitting Apocalymon sending him to the ground. The dust/smoke had cleared and it showed that the digimon was not destroyed.

Apocalymon getting out of the hole saying "How did you survive that ArcaDemon?!"

"Destruction Explosion!" yelled ArcaDemon. A huge energy beam shot out of his mouth hitting Apocalymon destroying him. Apocalymon's data then turned into a Digiegg then blowing up. "Suck up!" yelled ArcaDemon. All of Apocalymon's energy/data went into ArcaDemon. 

"Renomon this guy is strong you better digivolve!" Ruki taking out her Blue Card swiping it in her D-arc then Renomon started to digivolve. 

"Gillmon!" yelled Takato getting out his D-arc and Blue Card swiping it and Gillmon started to glow red. 

"Terreirmon your turn!" Lee told Terreirmon getting out his card slashing it in his D-Arc. 

"Wormon," yelled Ken. "You know the drill!"

Renomon digivolve… Kyuubimon!

Gillmon digivolve to… Growmon! 

Terreirmon digivolve to… Gargomon! 

Wormon Transform digivolve to… Stingermon! 

Digi Stats:

I am Stingermon! I attack with my Stinging blade, you don't want to be around when I hit you or you will feel the pain for mouths. 

"If I survived Apocalymon's most powerful attack a few champions are not even worth to think about fighting."

"Come on try us," Kyuubimon said. 

"OK," ArcaDemon said. "I need energy so I can digivolve into my rookie stage."

"WHAT?!" yelled everyone.

"Takatomon, he is only an In-Training digimon and he beat a mega!" yelled Growmon.

"TAKATO Ta-ka-to no mon! No mon!" yelled Takato.

"Actually," ArcaDemon started "I'm on in my fresh stage!" 

There was silence. "Oh are you afraid now?" ArcaDemon asked. "Well that is good, you should be."

"I have heard enough! Fox Flame Dragon" yelled Kyuubimon.

"Hahaha," ArcaDemon chuckled. Just breathing he blew the attack away. "Spider Wave!" yelled ArcaDemon. The "dome" on his back opened up and out came small but thousands of spiders. All of them hitting the digimon. Knocking them down to their rookie stages again. "Ha, ha, ha."

"Veemon digivolve!" yelled Davis.

Veemon digivolve to… X-…Veemon oh man it didn't work.

"Try armor digivolving," Davis told him.

Veemon armor digivolve to… Flame… Veemon I'm still Veemon. 

"HAHA! Now that I have stopped from you digivolving I can destroy you will no problem!" yelled ArcaDemon. "Destruction Explosion!" A huge beam shot out of his mouth-heading strait for Veemon.

"VEEMON LOOK OUT YOU HAVE TO DIGIVOLVE!!!" yelled Davis. Then a golden light surrounded Veemon and caved into him. But before caving in turning into black "light".

Veemon Transform digivolve to… Veedramon!

Digi Stats:

Veedramon, he shoots out a heat ray shaped like the letter V! It'll burn any enemy to a crisp in a second! 

"V Breath Arrow!" yelled Veedramon the attack heading for ArcaDemon's attack. Both attacks hitting each other by ArcaDemon's attack was far too powerful, destroying Veedramon's attack and heading strait for all the digimon and digidestions. 

"Now it is time to destroy you!" yelled ArcaDemon. "Spider…" 

"Crimson Mist!" yelled a voice. Hitting ArcaDemon over. 

"Huh?" ArcaDemon said. Getting up seeing what hit him. "MaloMyostimon! You…" he mumbled. 

Digi Stats:

With his knowledge of evil, he keeps his power from running wild. He has evolved to the highest level of Demon Lord! 

"Destruction Explosion!" yelled ArcaDemon. The attack hitting MaloMyostimon in the head blowing it off. Making him fall down and die in his own pool of blood. "Suck UP!" yelled ArcaDemon. Sucking up MaloMyostimon's data into him then a black light surrounded him. 

"What is happening to him?" Takato asked. 

"He is…" Jake started.

"Digivolving," Ken finished.

To Be Continued… 

What digimon will ArcaDemon digivolve into? And will the digidestions be able to destroy it? Find out next time on Digimon The Dark World.

******Commercial******

The Digidestions are up agent an enemy that is so strong in his fresh forum he killed Apocalymon and MaloMyostimon. How will there destroy it? (Shows attacks heading for 

ArcaDemon) What will he do if he digivolves? (Shows shadow of digivolved form) When friends come to help (shows Boomer Nanimon, Panjyamon, Greymon, and Garurumon) will they really help? Or just make it worse? But will this digimon just digivolve? Or will it finally get beaten? Will an even greater power be released? On June 10, 2001 the battle with ArcaDemon will continue. And make an even greater trouble then The Dark World or The Digital World has ever seen. This episode is rated PG-13.

Episode 5; ArcaDemon, The Ruler Of Hell: 

Last Time: The Digidestions finally went to the Dark World. But only to find out that there digimon turned into virus. And to find a new enemy called ArcaDemon. Only in his fresh forum he destroyed Apocalymon and shot off MaloMyostimon's head. This digimon is able to suck up the left over data from destroyed digimon. He was too powerful for the four champions, Growmon, Kyuubimon, Gargomon, and Stingermon to handle. So Veemon Transform digivolved into Veedramon but not even Veedramon was able to stand up agents this digimon. 

"He is…" Jake started.

"Digivolving," Ken finished.

A black light surrounded ArcaDemon caving in on him then the light going into ArcaDemon reviled him in his next forum. He has the body of an ant and has the scissors of Snimon. 

Digi Stats*

ArcaDemon, this demon digimon has the ability to suck up the data or dead digimon and use it as he wishes. He will slash you with his huge claws. Get away from him if he rolls over because with the spikes on his back he can make a few holes in you making it easier for him to suck up your data. His agility is the most often attack he uses slashing his enemies with his claws on his "hands" (doesn't have any but they are hanging down like that) and cut you into thousand of pieces. 

"He has the same name…" Kari started. 

"And get this," ArcaDemon started "I'm in my rookie stage! Mu ha ha ha! This should be fun destroying you digidestions…" ArcaDemon said. Walking towards the Digidestions. 

"Howling Blaster! Nova Blast!" yelled two digimon. Both attack hitting ArcaDemon not even leaving a mark. 

"You want some more?" asked a voice.

"TAI!" yelled Kari.

"Matt!" Davis yelled.

"Hit him again guys!" yelled Matt.

"Howling Blaster! Nova Blast!" the beam and the ball of fire heading for ArcaDemon but he jumped up right before they hit.

"Diamond Scissors!" yelled ArcaDemon. Putting his two claws together making an X then separating his two claws making a huge X attack heading for Greymon and Garurumon. The attack hitting them both sending them back to rookies.

"This guy is strong," Tai muttered. 

"Freethrow Bomb!" yelled a voice.

"HUH?!" yelled ArcaDemon. 

Digi Stats:

Boomer Nanimon, he blows up anything! A very dangerous old man who throws bombs everywhere!! 

"Are you a friend?" asked Davis.

"Kari remember me?" Boomer Nanimon asked. "I was Elecmon."

"Elecmon!" Kari yelled happily. 

"A friend huh?" ArcaDemon said. "Well let me take care of your friend! Mega Strike!" yelled ArcaDemon. Running towards Boomer Nanimon then it seems like going threw him. Boomer Nanimon then falling down to the ground splitting in half. Letting his blood flow out of his body. "Suck up," ArcaDemon muttered. Boomer Nanimon's data then flowing over to ArcaDemon. Once he got all of the data the remains, which was only bones and blood dissolved and disappeared. 

"He killed him…" Willis started.

"Just for helping us," Kari got out before tears came down her face. 

"Ice Beast Fist!" yelled a voice. Hitting ArcaDemon.

"It's a Panjyamon," Gatomon told them.

******Commercial******

The Digidestions are up agent an enemy that is so strong in his fresh forum he killed Apocalymon and MaloMyostimon. How will there destroy it? (Shows attacks heading for 

ArcaDemon) What will he do if he digivolves? (Shows shadow of digivolved form) When friends come to help (shows Boomer Nanimon, Panjyamon, Greymon, and Garurumon) will they really help? Or just make it worse? But will this digimon just digivolve? Or will it finally get beaten? Will an even greater power be released? On June 10, 2001 the battle with ArcaDemon will continue. And make an even greater trouble then The Dark World or The Digital World has ever seen. This episode is rated PG-13.

******Show******

Digi Stats:

Panjyamon, sublimely strong, the icy beasts man!

"Tai, Kari, Matt you like my icy form? " asked Panjyamon. 

"Leomon?" Matt asked. 

"None other," Panjyamon replied. 

"Another friend? I thought you would learn! Meteor Claw's!" yelled ArcaDemon. Thousand of swords going threw Panjyamon's body ripping holes threw him every where. Blood flowing out of Panjyamon's stomach and everywhere else the swords hit. "Time to suck his energy and finally kill him," ArcaDemon started. "Suck UP!" yelled ArcaDemon. The data from what was left of Panjyamon flowed into ArcaDemon's mouth. 

With Panjyamon's last strength he got up and said, "You will not get away will this ArcaDemon…"

"Oh but I have Panjyamon, but I have." Panjyamon then falling to the ground face first in his own blood. Lifting his head up a little bit just to see the dark sky again with blood on his face then his head falling down in his pool of blood again and then disappearing.

"NOOOO!" yelled Kari. A pink light then turning black and caving into Gatomon then surrounded Gatomon.

Gatomon Transform digivolve to… Tylomon!

Digi Stats:

She cuts through the water with her huge fins and goes after the enemy with what might be the fastest attacks in the sea! 

"Another digimon to destroy," ArcaDemon told them. "Meteor Claw!" yelled ArcaDemon. Thousand of swords hailing down to the ground.

"Tylomon watch out!" yelled Kari.

"Speed up," Tylomon yelled. The swords still were raining down. Tylomon dodging all the attacks and now behind ArcaDemon. "Torpedo Attack!" The lines on the top of her started shining up and then out of her mouth came three torpedoes. All of then hitting ArcaDemon but doing no damage. 

"Diamond Scissors!" yelled ArcaDemon. The attack hitting Tylomon knocking her backwards. Making her de-digivolve into Gatomon. 

"OK, guys are digimon are too weak we have got to go home," Davis told everybody.

"Yep yep," said a voice. "You guys go I will hold him off because it is I Pixiemon" Pixiemon told them.

"Pixiemon he is too strong go away!" yelled Matt.

"Slice and Dice!" yelled ArcaDemon. Lifting up his claw slashing Pixiemon's arms off then legs then his body. Blood gushing out of Pixiemon he was definitely dead. "Suck up!" yelled ArcaDemon. Pixiemon's data flowing over to ArcaDemon, ArcaDemon sucking in Pixiemon's data. Once ArcaDemon was finished Pixiemon disappeared.

"Pixiemon no!" yelled Tai as he was going into the computer. 

To Be Continued…

Will ArcaDemon be destroyed? And will he keep destroying digimon to gain power? And is there any digimon that can stand up agents ArcaDemon? Find out next time on Digimon, The Dark Age.

*******Commercial*******

In "His Master's Voice" there was a mysterious digimon. (Shows shadow of mysterious digimon) that will now be reviled! (Shows picture of mystery digimon attack the Digidestions digimon) The Digidestions will have a battle on their hands when they come agents this evil digimon. The power of the chosen children aren't enough to stop it but were there is darkness there is LIGHT! (Shows Gatomon jumping into light) and with the help of the Light of the digidestions side this evil digimon (Shows digimon again) will fight agents the Goddess of light! (Shows a picture of the Goddess of light) On June 17, 2001 the mysterious evil digimon will be reviled. 

Episode 6; The Power Of Light And Hope:

Last Time: The evil digimon finally reviled himself as a evil digimon named ArcaDemon. This digimon way to power for the digidestions to handle so Tai and Matt came to help with Greymon and Garurumon but this super powerful digimon was too strong for Garurumon and Greymon. But with a little help of friends Pixiemon, Panjyamon and Boomer Nanimon they got out safely.

"Neo," a voice said. "ArcaDemon is now strong enough for you too raise."

"But Daemon," Neo started, "Why don't you train him or let him be a wild digimon? Arcademon has already showed you his power."

"Because, have you seen the digidestions?" asked Daemon.

"Yes of course," answered Neo.

"The digimon are that strong because of their tamer. Only a with a digimon tamer will the digimon be as powerful as it can get.." Daemon told Neo.

"And why do you pick me?" asked Neo.

"I have seen how you work. With Devimon, Myostimon, Venomyostimon, Gryphonmon, Devidramon and all your digimon you have brought them to be more powerful then Swordmon himself."

"But how did you make him?" Neo asked. 

"From when I was sealed here in The Dark World I saved up my energy. Then with all that energy I created a Super-Ultimate Digiegg that contained this digimon. That is why Arcademon is so much stronger then a regular digimon. But by using that power I lost a chance to free the beast within. But if all goes well it will not matter," Daemon told Neo. Once Daemon told Neo this he had a smirk on his face. 

"This new digimon completely destroy us," Davis told everybody.

"Yeah," Willis started. "But look it seems like Transform digivolving is a little like regular digivolving. When it posses a big enough threat our digimon will digivolve. Just like when Veemon transform digivolved to Veedramon because ArcaDemon's attack was heading for you Davis. And Gatomon Transform digivolving into Tylomon."

"But Impmon and Lopmon haven't succeeded in transform digivolving," Jake said. 

"That is because a big enough threat hasn't happened," Matt told everybody walking into the room.

"AHHH!" yelled Kari. Everybody looking at her. Her hands on her head looking like she was in pain. "The Darkness I can feel it… it… is….coming….for….. me….." Kari then fading away slowly like a hollow gram ending its transmission. 

"KARI!" yelled Davis jumping out of his seat but it was too late Kari's image for totally gone. 

"Where am I? Asked Kari. 

"Oh you don't remember?" asked a voice. Kari was in non-other then The Dark World. "This is where your digimon destroyed my creations." Then Kari realized just where she was. The Dark Ocean. And in the misty fog two red lights came on. This voice was a digimon and those two red lights where his eyes. 

"Who are you? Are you the one that brought me here?" inquired Kari.

"Oh yes I was and I have been planning this for a long long time."

"And now," said a shadow lurking over to Kari.

"Without your little digimon friend," another voice continued.

"You are nothing!" screamed another.

"Face it Kari, you are helpless," another told her. 

"Who are you?" shouted Kari.

"I am Gesomon!" shouted one of the evil digimon coming out from the darkness.

"Seadramon," said the digimon popping out of the water. 

"Octomon!" screamed Octomon crawling on to land.

"Coelamon!" shouted the evil digimon swimming then popping out of the water like a dolphin. 

Digi Stats:

Gesomon, he lurks in the depths of the Net, his high intelligence and ink are his weapons! 

Digi Stats:

Seadramon, the special attack, which he sends out from his long body, has a temperature of absolute zero! 

Digi Stats:

Octomon, the Digimon treasure collector appears! 

Digi Stats: 

Coelamon, older is better!? Older is better!? He came up from the ocean floor to the land and evolved! 

"HAHA!" yelled the evil voice. "And now without your friends you are nothing!"

"Deadly Shade! Ice Arrow! Ocean Ink Gun! Variable Darts!" howled the four digimon. Heading right for Kari without anyone to protect her. 

"V Breath Arrow!" yelled a familiar voice. The attack hitting the four digimon's attack knocking them off target to the right of Kari destroying a Hot Dog stand. 

"Veedramon!" Kari yelled happily. 

"What?!" yelled Gesomon. 

"Gargo Pellets!" yelled Gargomon hitting Gesomon knocking him back into the water.

"Exhaust Flame!" yelled Growlmon hitting Seadramon smacking him under the water to the bottom of the ocean. 

"Sting Strike!" yelled Stingermon hitting Octomon knocking him flat on his face. 

"Fox Flame Dragon!" screamed Kyuubimon the attack smacking Coelamon in the head knocking him in the ocean bouncing like a pebble in a stream. 

"Guys!" yelled Kari. 

"Kari who brought you here?" Willis asked.

"That thing in the fog!" yelled Kari pointing out in the distance. 

*******Commercial*******

In "His Master's Voice" there was a mysterious digimon. (Shows shadow of mysterious digimon) that will now be reviled! (Shows picture of mystery digimon attack the Digidestions digimon) The Digidestions will have a battle on their hands when they come agents this evil digimon. The power of the chosen children aren't enough to stop it but were there is darkness there is LIGHT! (Shows Gatomon jumping into light) and with the help of the Light of the digidestions side this evil digimon (Shows digimon again) will fight agents the Goddess of light! (Shows a picture of the Goddess of light) On June 17, 2001 the mysterious evil digimon will be reviled. 

********Show********

"Gargomon, fire at him," Lee instructed. 

"Gargo Pellets!" shrieked Gargomon firing his "handgun" into the distance.

"MUW HA! Your little attacks can't hurt me!" yelled the voice. 

"Who are you?!" Kari cried out. 

"Wait! What is this, a Black D-arc, an Impmon and a human partner?" bellowed the evil digimon. "I remember you…." 

***FLASHBACK***

"AHH!" yelled Jake falling backwards into the dark ocean. His digivice falling out of his pocket into the dark ocean then turning into the black d-arc. 

***REAL TIME***

"You are the King Of The Dark Ocean!" yelled Impmon. 

"You are correct!" yelled the evil digimon. His eyes then vanished into the fog. Just as he went away a huge wave appeared and when crashing down it showed the digimon himself his whole body. 

"No.." Kari started.

"It can't be," Ken continued.

"Dragomon," Impmon finished.

Digi Stats:

Dragomon, this under sea master was sealed away by the Gods of the digital world into the dark ocean. Now out and looking for a digimon to fight.

"I should thank you digidestions," Dragomon told them all.

"Why is that?" asked Growlmon. 

"Because," Dragomon started "When you first entered The Dark World you broke a seal that the Digital Gods cast on me. Time and time again you entered the Dark World making the spell weaker. So I have you to thank you setting me free. And now I shall destroy you for helping me! Forbidden Trident!" howled Dragomon. Out of his mouth came a beam hitting each of the digimon sending them to their rookie stages. Then out of the sky a huge pink light came out of the clouds making a hole in the ocean. 

"Gatomon!" yelled Kari. "Do what you need to do!" Gatomon jumping into the pink light.

Gatomon Digivolve to… Angewomon!

Digi Stats:

Angewomon a beautiful ultimate digimon. Her holy lightning attacks go right through the enemy! 

"So that is Angewomon," Ruki thought to herself. 

"How can this be!" protested Dragomon. 

"It is simple. Once you used your attack you ripped a hole threw The Dark World and the Digital World," Angewomon told Dragomon. "Now its time to finish you off!" howled the angel digimon. "Heaven's Charm!" yelled Angewomon. Putting her two arms together then taking them apart making a cross. In a blink of an eye the cross was right at Dragomon knocking him over to the ground. 

"No you don't!" yelled Dragomon. "You think you have beaten me well think again. You think that the King Of The Dark Ocean is beat that easily? Now Angewomon, meet your doom!" A huge wave caving in on Dragomon. No one seeing him but hearing…

Dragomon Mega Digivolve To Pukumon!

"No," Takato yelled. "He is a mega now!" 

Digi Stats:

Pukumon, fist fighting is my style! 

"Briten Punch!" yelled Pukumon. Putting his hands up and punching Angewomon down to the ground. "Ha ha ha! This is your most powerful digimon?! This was fun but now its time to end the game. Needle Squall!" Pukumon blowing up and his spikes on him blowing off of him heading for Angewomon.

"Angewomon no!" screamed Kari.

"Hand of Faith!" yelled a voice hitting all of the spikes right before hitting Angewomon and destroying them. "Hand of Faith!" yelled the voice again smacking Pukumon and knocking him to the ground. "Angle Staff!" bellowed the same voice a staff coming down right above Angewomon giving her energy. Angewomon then glowing pink and the staff disappearing. 

"Celestial Arrow!" howled Angewomon making a bow and grabbing an arrow. Pukumon getting up only to find an arrow heading strait for him and going threw him blowing up. Angewomon then de-digivolving back into Salamon.

"All right!" yelled Kari. Salamon jumping into Kari arms. 

"That staff," Salamon started "Is an Angemon's staff! Do you think…" Kari not saying anything just getting out her digivice and everybody getting their digivices out too and going back to the Real World.

To Be Continued…

Who is this digimon? And what does Neo have inshore with ArcaDemon? Find out next time on Digimon The Dark Age. 

********Commercial*********

Now with the power to digivolve into Ultimate again Gatomon has the advantage. But even this digimon isn't strong enough for what is in shore. The power of the Digiegg of Miracle is strong, strong enough for Lopmon to digivolve! (Shows data going into Lopmon) With the power of a new champion digimon this evil will fall. But when Takato learns the hard way about friendship with loosing his friend, violence is the only way. On June 24, 2001 Takato will loose a friend.

Episode 7; Dark Power:

Last time: A weird digimon transported Kari to the dark world. This evil digimon was Dragomon and was very mad and took his anger out on the digidestions. But at the last second Gatomon digivolved into Angewomon and defeated Dragomon's mega. 

"A mega digimon?" Neo asked. 

"Yes," a voice answered.

"Which ones?" Neo examined.

"Piedmon, Machinedramon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon and Millenniumon," the same voice told Neo.

"Perfect! What is your name?" 

"Steve," Steve reported to Neo. 

"Since the only ultimate digimon they have is Angewomon, and she will be busy taking on another digimon if I take another ultimate on the other digidestions it will destroy them!" Daemon thought to himself. "Asuramon and Phantomon!" barked Daemon. The two ultimate digimon coming up to the demon lord. "Asuramon you go attack around pry-marry-village because of ArcaDemon those little digimon are helpless. Phantomon after about ten minutes you go attack the Dark village. It will defiantly get the other digimon," ordered Daemon to his two minions. 

After about an hour Asuramon was attacking pry-marry-village. 

Digi Stats:

Asuramon nothing can stand against his angry fists of fire! 

"Asura God Fist!" howled Asuramon blowing up a huge wall falling down to the ground. Those of baby digimon and in training running for their lives. "Yes, yes, run while you still can! Human Emotion!" all four of his arms going together making one huge fire ball incandescence at all the baby digimon.

"Night of Fire! Lighting Paw! V Breath Arrow!" yelled three voices. Hitting the attack turning it around heading for Asuramon, and the attack hitting Asuramon knocking him down and out.

"You think that can stop me?! Human Emotion!" barked Asuramon. The attacking hitting all three of the digimon.

"Gatomon give it all you got!" Kari told her digimon partner.

Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon! 

"Heaven's Charm!" yelled Angewomon hitting Asuramon kicking him backward into a huge wall making him go threw.

"Shadow Scythe!" howled Phantomon chopping a building in half knocking it down.

Digi Stats:

He uses clairvoyance to see the future! 

"Stinging Strike! Gargo Pellets! Fox Flame Dragon! Exhaust Flame! Blazing Ice!" shouted the five digimon all the attacks hitting Phantomon but hardly doing anything. 

Digi Stats: 

Lopmon, the wind blows fiercely! This guy controls the power of ice and should not be made light of! 

"Father Time!" Phantomon shouted. Swinging his little chain with the "eye" on it smacking all the digimon with it making them go to their rookie except Growlmon.

"Growlmon!" Takato said. "You have got to digivolve!" 

"I'm sorry Takato! I can't!" Growlmon answered. 

"Then I will make you!" screamed Takato. Takato grabbing a Blue Card and slashing it. Out of his D-arc came a black light falling down on Growlmon. "It didn't work…" Takato thought. "Old school stile, I need to be in danger!" Takato running up to Phantomon. 

"Oh," Phantomon started "Thank you for making my job easier," throwing his chain at Takato making him fall to the ground.

"Takato no!" screamed Growlmon. All of the sudden more black lights went into Growlmon and he started to grow and glow.

Growlmon Dark Digivolve to… BlackMegaloGrowlmon!

Digi Stats:

Formed from chaos, another Black Megalo Growlmon! 

********Commercial*********

Now with the power to digivolve into Ultimate again Gatomon has the advantage. But even this digimon isn't strong enough for what is in shore. The power of the Digiegg of Miracle is strong, strong enough for Lopmon to digivolve! (Shows data going into Lopmon) With the power of a new champion digimon this evil will fall. But when Takato learns the hard way about friendship with loosing his friend, violence is the only way. On June 24, 2001 Takato will loose a friend.

*******Show*******

"What?!" yelled Ruki. 

"Let… Go.. Of… TAKATO!" screamed BlackMegaloGrowlmon. 

"And if I don't?" asked Phantomon? 

"Ultimate Blaster!" howled BlackMegaloGrowlmon. His guns of the top of his back tipped over and pasted strait at Phantomon. Firing his huge attack he sent out two missiles like MetalGreymon's slapping Phantomon destroying him and Takato falling to the ground. "Ultimate Blaster!" yelled BlackMegaloGrowlmon again destroying a few buildings making them cave down. 

"Wormmon! This is the time you have to do it! Transform digivolve isn't as strong as regular and armor digivolving!" Ken told his digimon partner. 

"I'll try Ken…" Wormmon answered. 

"Double Edge!" screamed BlackMegaloGrowlmon. Then putting his two blades together on the end of his armor on his arm and shooting them out at the digidestions and their digimon partners. 

"Wormmon! HELP!!!!" Ken screamed. 

"KEN! Say the words!" Wormmon answered.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" a pink light then surrounded Wormmon caving in on him.

Wormmon Armor digivolve to… Puttiemon! "The Spirit of Kindness!" 

Digi Stats:

With his beam of love, he fills his opponent's heart with good feelings! 

"Heaven's Charm! V Breath Arrow! Night of Fire!" yelled the three digimon destroying Asuramon. 

"Puttiemon?" Willis said to himself. 

"Heartner Beam!" Puttiemon yelled putting his finger up in the air shooting a beam at BlackMegaloGrowlmon hardly doing anything. 

"Double Edge!" yelled the evil digimon. The attack smacking Puttiemon in the head knocking him on the ground. "Double Edge!" 

Right when the attack was about to hit Puttiemon it disappeared.

"What?" Takato yelled. 

"V Breath Arrow!" yelled a voice hitting BlackMegaloGrowlmon back a little.

"Night of Fire! Celestial Arrow!" yelled two other voices also hitting the virus digimon back a little. 

"Impmon, Veedramon and Angewomon!" shouted Terreirmon.

"They has to be away of making him return to Gillmon without hurting him," Willis said. 

"Heaven's Charm!" yelled Angewomon hitting BlackMegaloGrowlmon knocking him backward into a building. 

"Ultimate Blaster!" howled BlackMegaloGrowlmon. Hitting all the digimon knocking them threw the ground.

"Blazing Ice!" yelled Lopmon hitting BlackMegaloGrowlmon. BlackMegaloGrowlmon just grumbling a little but getting ready to attack.

"Ultimate Blaster!"

"LOPMON!!!!"

Lopmon Transform digivolve to.. Endigomon! 

Digi Stats: 

His howl is a destructive sound wave that instills fear in all those who hear it. 

"Koko Crusher!" yelled Endigomon. His guns hitting BlackMegaloGrowlmon hardly leaving a dent. 

"Ultimate Blaster!" screamed BlackMegaloGrowlmon. The huge attack hitting all the digimon blowing them to their digidestion partners. 

"Puttiemon!" yelled Ken.

"Renomon!"

"Terreirmon!"

"Endigomon!" 

"Angewomon!"

"Impmon!"

"Veedramon!"

To Be Continued…

Will the digidestions be able to defeat BlackMegaloGrowlmon? And what is Neo going to do? Find out next time on Digimon The Dark Age.


	2. Episode 8; The Final Evolution! Beelzemo...

******Commercial********

******Commercial********

With a rampaging ultimate digimon on the loose and none of the digimon can stop them it will take all they have to beat him. (Shows BlackMegaloGrowlmon falling to the ground) But when the Digidestions where training and battling other digimon ArcaDemon has gotten stronger! (Shows ArcaDemon using an attack) But one digimon has yet to digivolve. (Shows picture of Impmon using an attack) The power of darkness and D-arc have now reacted to the dark Imp! (Shows shadowed picture of Impmon's champion) This episode is rated PG-13. July 9, 2001 Impmon shall finally digivolve!

Episode 8; The Final Evolution! Beelzemon!: 

Last Time: Phantomon and Asuramon attacked The Dark World making the Digidestions split up. But with Angewomon taking on Asuramon that leaves Ruki, Takato, Lee and Willis to take on Phantomon. Takato forcing Growlmon to digivolve into ultimate something went wrong and he digivolved into BlackMegaloGrowlmon! Now all of the digidestions are together again but still no match for this corrupted ultimate digimon. Lopmon Transform Digivolved into Endigomon but still no match.

"Puttiemon!" yelled Ken.

"Renomon!"

"Terreirmon!"

"Endigomon!" 

"Angewomon!"

"Impmon!"

"Veedramon!"

"He is too strong!" screamed Ken. 

"Excalibur!" said a voice knocking BlackMegaloGrowlmon to the ground. "You need to get back at full strength! Magna Antidote!" yelled the same voice and a rainbow color hitting all the digimon making them glow.

"My power is coming back to me Davis!" yelled Veedramon. 

Dark Power HQ:

"Who are you!?" yelled Neo.

"…." Answered the spirit.

"Neo let my Millenniumon take care of it!" yelled Steve.

"All right, I'm going to take care of the digidestions," Neo told Steve. Neo walking out of the "castle" and ArcaDemon behind him. 

"I know you!" yelled Millenniumon.

"….," the same voice said. 

"I don't care if you are my digivolved forum! I will destroy you! Dimension Destroyer!"

The "digimon" glowing red inside its crystal and Millenniumon's attack disappeared. "Dimension Destroyer!" The same part the glowed red before glowed again and destroyed Millenniumon. 

Battle:

"V-Breath Arrow! Heaven's Charm! Night Of Fire! Koko Crusher! Blazing Fire! Fireball! Fox Leaf Arrowhead! Heartner Beam!" yelled all the digimon knocking down BlackMegaloGrowlmon.

"Now it is my turn! Gate Of Destiny!" yelled the voice making a gate behind BlackMegaloGrowlmon. 

"That is a MagnaAngemon!" yelled Terreirmon.

Digi Stats: 

He is the spokesman for the power of "light" that preserves the order of the Digital World. 

"But a Gate of Destiny will destroy BlackMegaloGrowlmon!" yelled Kari. 

BlackMegaloGrowlmon almost at the gate off his feet when MagnaAngemon yelled "Magna Antidote!" then the gate closing but without BlackMegaloGrowlmon. BlackMegaloGrowlmon then falling to the ground and reverting into Guilmon. 

"Guilmon!" yelled Takato running to his fallen friend. 

"What happened to MagnaAngemon?" asked Veedramon looking around. 

"It doesn't matter what happened to him… it is what is going to happen to you!" yelled Neo.

"Who are you?!" yelled Kari.

"I am Neo! Daemon picked me to train ArcaDemon! I am now his master and now this will be your down fall!" 

"Terreirmon I think you need to digivolve," Lee stated. 

"Renomon you know what to do."

"Guilmon you think you have enough strength to digivolve?" asked Takato.

"Of course Takato," Guilmon said.

Terreirmon digivolve to… Gargomon!

Renomon digivolve to… Kyuubimon!

Guilmon digivolve to… Growlmon!

"You think one Ultimate, a few champions and one rookie can stop ArcaDemon?! GET THEM!!" yelled Neo.

"Diamond Scissors!" yelled ArcaDemon. Putting his two claws together making an X firing it at the digidestions.

"Heaven's Charm!" screamed Angewomon making a cross flamed at ArcaDemon's attack sending it back at the evil digimon. But ArcaDemon jumping up before it hit it. 

"Plasma Blade!" said Growlmon running up to ArcaDemon but jumping up behind Growlmon and putting his claw threw his arm letting blood spill out.

"GROWLMON!!!" screamed Takato. 

"Suck Up!" yelled ArcaDemon. Then data coming from Growlmon came flying over to the evil digimon. 

"Love and Fire!" yelled Puttiemon hitting ArcaDemon knocking him down.

"Devimon! Myostimon get them while ArcaDemon is feeding!" ordered Neo to his other digimon. Then out of the ground came the two evil digimon. 

"Kyuubimon, Gargomon you two go help Growlmon. Puttiemon and Endigomon you take on Devimon and Veedramon and I will get Myostimon," Angewomon told everybody. 

"Fox Flame Dragon! Gargo Pellets!" yelled the two digimon hitting ArcaDemon who was still down from Puttiemon's attack. 

"Love and Fire! Cable Crusher!" yelled the two digimon knocking Devimon down taking off his head. Blood oozing out of Devimon's head while he disappeared. 

"V-Breath Arrow!" yelled Veedramon hitting Myostimon right in the chest. 

"To finish him off. Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon said. Pulling her air firing it at Myostimon going threw his chest making him disintegrate. Veedramon running over to Growlmon, Angewomon flying over to their fallen friend, Puttiemon and Endigomon also going over to Growlmon. 

"Diamond Scissors!" yelled ArcaDemon hitting all of the digimon sending them to their rookie stages. By now Growlmon was at his In-Training stage Gigimon. 

"I'm the last one to digivolve," thought Impmon. "They all need my help… WHY CAN'T I DIGIVOLVE!!!!" then all of the sudden Impmon glowed Black and Jake's D-arc glowed black.

"The D-arc is responding!" yelled Jake. "Impmon you can digivolve!"

"I need a little more power! Swipe a Blue Card!" Impmon yelled to Jake. Jake then taking out a blue card and slashing it in his D-arc. 

Impmon Digivolve to… Beelzemon ! 

******Commercial********

With a rampaging ultimate digimon on the loose and none of the digimon can stop them it will take all they have to beat him. (Shows BlackMegaloGrowlmon falling to the ground) But when the Digidestions where training and battling other digimon ArcaDemon has gotten stronger! (Shows ArcaDemon using an attack) But one digimon has yet to digivolve. (Shows picture of Impmon using an attack) The power of darkness and D-arc have now reacted to the dark Imp! (Shows shadowed picture of Impmon's champion) This episode is rated PG-13.

********Show********

Digi Stats:

I am Beelzemon! I am the champion form of Impmon. With my chain saw in my left hand and my right hand free to rip up my opponents I will destroy all! My wings are made of pure evil and if I don't like you I will whip you will my tail!

"He did it…" Jake said.

"ArcaDemon you want a fight? Come get it!" Beelzemon said to the evil digimon.

"Slice And Dice!" ArcaDemon running to Beelzemon to use his attack. 

Beelzemon jumping up and from behind ArcaDemon he yelled "Buzz Saw!" His saw charging up then ArcaDemon turning around only to get the attack chopping off one of ArcaDemon's hand. Blood docking out of where his arm was.

"Meteor Claw!" screamed the digimon. Thousand of swords hailing down on Beelzemon making him revert into his rookie stage Impmon.

"Finish him ArcaDemon!" Neo ordered.

"Death Crystal!" yelled a voice hitting ArcaDemon in the back making a huge hole with blood coming out. 

"Who is that?" asked Jake.

"I have his card!" yelled Lee taking out his card looking at it. "Moon=Millenniumon!" yelled Lee.

Digi Stats: 

You can't even meet this mysterious demon lord digimon until you destroy Millenniumon! 

"This is our chance. Come on!" yelled Jake-grabbing Impmon opening the portal and going back home with the other Digidestions following him. 

Real World:

"If we can't see Moon=Millenniumon without destroying Millenniumon they how did we meet him?" asked Jake.

"Wormon, wasn't he…" Ken started. Wormon nodding his head up and down. 

"What?" asked Kari. 

"Wormon, I don't really remember it can you tell them?" asked Ken.

"Sure Ken," Wormon answered. "A long time ago when Ken was little we all went to the dessert with a friend named Ryo. He had a digimon partner too, a Veemon. And while in the dessert we met up with Millenniumon. He was a mega digimon so Veemon and I had to digivolve into Stingmon and X-Veemon. Still we didn't have enough power so we DNA digivolved into my ultimate stage DinoBeemon. But even my ultimate couldn't beat him! So with some energy we got I Mega digivolved into GranKuwagamon. We hardly beat it. And once it was defeated the Dark Spores came out of him and went into Ken and it all started." 

"But Ken, I remember nine years ago when we where protection the last Holy Stone and GranKuwagamon you where shocked," Davis told everybody.

"Wormon says that I was knocked out for like three weeks and I had no memory of what happened that day," Ken told Davis.

Takato looking at Gigimon. "Do you think we will be O.K.?" 

"He will be fine, he just needs to rest for a while. And get some food," Kari answered.

To Be Continued…

What will happen to ArcaDemon and Moon=Millenniumon? And will Gigimon be O.K.? Find out next time on Digimon The Dark Age.


	3. Episode 9; Supreme Transformation

******Commercial********

******Commercial********

All of the digimon have finally digivolved into champion. And now that Wormon can armor digivolve they have more power. But, as soon as they thought that Transform digivolving was the only way to digivolve they WHERE WRONG! (Shows data going into Veedramon) But will the transformation go as planned with a new digimon? Only time can tell! (Shows shadowed form of Veedramon's Ultimate) On July 15, 2001 a new step in digivolution will be born! This episode is rated PG-13. 

Episode 9; Supreme Transformation!: 

Last Time: With a little help of a MagnaAngemon we got BlackMegaloGrowlmon to revert into Guilmon. But our troubles weren't over ArcaDemon attacked us and now it seems like he has a trainer named Neo. None of us were powerful enough and ArcaDemon did merger damage on Growlmon. Impmon finally digivolved into his champion form Beelzemon. He gave us enough time to get Gigimon and return home. We have to wonder about Moon=Millenniumon and ArcaDemon. What will they do to each other?

Neo walking into head quarters looking at Steve with an evil look on his face.

"You destroy them?" Steve asked.

"Get your four digimon, and battle!" ordered Neo.

"Battle the digidestions?" asked Steve.

"NO! Battle you!" Neo screamed. Walking away and ArcaDemon behind him still without one arm and a big hole in his back. 

"Your four little digimon agents ArcaDemon!" Neo yelled at Steve. Machinedramon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon and Piedmon walking into the "ring" and ArcaDemon doing the same but leaving a trailer of blood on the floor. 

Digi Stats:

This great metal dragon rules the seas with his River Of Power.

Digi Stats:

Machinedramon, an evil program was applied to his DigiCore causing him to continue his destruction forever.

Digi Stats:

Piedmon, an mega phantom digimon! Everything's a mystery with him! This Demon Man Digimon can appear and disappear at will! 

Digi Stats:

Don't make Puppetmon mad! Because if you do he will bop you with his hammer!

"Giga Canon! Clown Trick! River Of Power! Bullet Hammer!" yelled the four-mega digimon.

"Suck UP!" yelled ArcaDemon. All the attack going together making data plus going over to ArcaDemon and sucking it up regaining his other arm. 

"NO! He healed himself from the attacks!" Steve screamed. "MetalSeadramon, go under water and attack from the left side of him. Machinedramon, dig down and come out behind him! Puppetmon attack him from the right and Piedmon give him all you got from the front! All attack together!" Now all the digimon where in the right place. 

"Giga Canon! Clown Trick! River Of Power! Bullet Hammer!" howled the mega digimon all the attack heading strait for ArcaDemon.

"Jump," Neo said. When the attacks where just about to hit it, it jumps up and all the attacks hit the digimon that was on the other side of them. 

"NO!" 

"ArcaDemon finish them!" 

"Slice 'n' Dice!" ArcaDemon running threw all of the digimon killing them all. Oil was all over Machinedramon's parts. Blood was all over Piedmon. Puppetmon and MetalSeadramon where all just little pieces like cake being cut into thousand of pieces.

"Get their data now ArcaDemon!"

"Suck Up!" Then all of the sudden all of the digimon disappeared and little specks went to ArcaDemon healing the hole in his back. 

"Now ArcaDemon attack him!" Neo ordered pointing to Steve. ArcaDemon walking over and just putting his claw in and Steve fell to the ground. Then his head rolled over to Neo's foot and made him have a smile on his face. "I need to lure the digidestions out. SkullGreymon, Okuwamon go out and destroy something! Anything! Lure the digidestions out!" Then SkullGreymon dug into the ground and Okuwamon flew away. 

"Dark Side Attack!" said SkullGreymon and the rocket on his back flew off and blew up a few buildings. 

"Double Scissors Claw!" Okuwamon said putting his two claws together sending out four beams going threw thousands of buildings making them collapse down. 

Digi Stats:

My name is Okuwamon. Destroy! Destroy! I'll cut all those who stand in my way! 

Digi Stats:

Even though he's just bones, he hasn't lost his fighting instinct! 

"Dark Side Attack!" howled the evil bag of bones again. 

"Celestial Arrow!" yelled Angewomon hitting SkullGreymon's attack making it turn back at the evil digimon blowing up on him.

"Love and Fire!" yelled Puttiemon hitting SkullGreymon who was still up in the air. 

"Ripping Shreds!" screamed Beelzemon. Jumping up in the air and slashing SkullGreymon with his hand. "Tail Whip!" Whacking SkullGreymon with its tail sending him down to the ground. 

"Double Scissors Claw!" screamed the ultimate digimon hitting the three digimon beating them to the ground.

"Fox Flame Dragon! Gargo Pellets! Koko Crusher!" howled the four digimon hitting Okuwamon but hardly doing anything. 

"It did nothing! 

******Commercial********

All of the digimon have finally digivolved into champion. And now that Wormon can armor digivolve they have more power. But, as soon as they thought that Transform digivolving was the only way to digivolve they WHERE WRONG! (Shows data going into Veedramon) But will the transformation go as planned with a new digimon? Only time can tell! (Shows shadowed form of Veedramon's Ultimate) On July 15, 2001 a new step in digivolution will be born! This episode is rated PG-13.

********Show*********

****

"Genocide Gear!" yelled a voice from far away hitting Kyuubimon, Gargomon and Endigomon. 

"Who is that?" asked Ruki.

Digi Stats:

GigaDramon, this dark dragon Digimon ambushes his enemies from the sky.

"Genocide Attack!" screamed another voice hitting Angewomon, Beezlemon and Puttiemon.

Digi Stats:

That one is MegaDramon. Following his destruction program, he attacks the network system! 

"Takato! They need my help!" yelled Gigimon to Takato.

"Gigimon…" Takato started with a tear coming down from his eye.

Gigimon jumping out of his hands and getting ready to digivolve.

Gigimon digivolved to… Guilmon! 

"Fireball!" yelled Guilmon hitting GigaDramon but not doing anything. 

"Genocide Attack," screamed the evil digimon the attack locking on with Guilmon right before it hit it was destroyed. 

"HUH?!" yelled MegaDramon in confusion.

"Gate Of Destiny!" yelled the voice making a gate. Sucking in MegaDramon and GigaDramon. "Aren't you too coming?" asked the digimon. "Excalibur!" hitting SkullGreymon sending him over to the Gate Of Destiny being sucked in. "Now for you Okuwamon!" The digimon flying over to the evil digimon so fast you couldn't see it. Then next thing you know Okuwamon was in the gate, closed and disappeared.

"Death Crystal!" yelled a voice hitting the digimon knocking him down to the ground. "Dimension Destroyer!" yelled the same voice hitting the digimon yet again smacking him into the ground. 

"Celestial Arrow!" yelled Angewomon hitting the evil digimon making a crack. 

"All right! You cracked Moon=Millenniumon Angewomon!" yelled Kari. 

"Dimension Destroyer!" screamed Moon=Millenniumon smacking Angewomon. 

"Fox Flame Dragon!" Kyuubimon said. Aiming the attack at the crack where Angewomon hit. It was a critical hit making the crack larger.

"Koko Crusher! Gargo Pellets! Fire ball! Love and Fire! Tail Whip!" mouthed all of the digimon hitting the crack in Moon=Millenniumon. 

"I've had it! No more playing games! Dimension Destroyer!" Moon=Millenniumon glowing red realizing it all on the digimon sending them to their rookies. 

"Slice 'n' Dice!" yelled ArcaDemon running up to Moon=Millenniumon, swiping at the digimon making the crack even bigger. 

"We lost to you before but you shall die now!" screamed Neo at the top of his lungs. 

"Where is Davis? We need help!" Lee yelled.

"V-Breath Arrow!" yelled Veedramon hitting both digimon knocking them back a little.

"Sorry we are late!" yelled Davis running to his fallen friends. 

"Dimension Destroyer!" screamed Moon=Millenniumon hitting ArcaDemon sending him into a wall and smacking Veedramon in the head. 

"VEEDRAMON!!!!!" screamed Davis. Then all of the sudden his D-3 started to glow. "Wha, wha, what? It is… changing!" Right before his eye's he saw his D-3 turn into a gray D-arc! 

"Davis, look at Veedramon! He is glowing!" screamed Willis. 

"Davis here catch!" screamed Ruki throwing a Blue Card at him. "Slash it in your D-arc!"

Davis slashing the card into his D-arc and now his D-arc started to glow.

"Davis! That card and new digivices is giving me power!" Veedramon yelled to his partner. 

Veedramon Supreme Transformation to…. AeroVeedramon! 

Digi Stats:

This legendary monster dominates the skies!! His wings of justice tear evil to pieces!! 

"Supreme Transformation?" Kari asked. 

"How?" Ken continued.

"THAT LIGHT!" yelled Moon=Millenniumon. 

"I can't stand it!" yelled Neo.

"V Wing Blade!" screamed the dragon digimon. Rapping himself in his wings jumping up and spinning around, then opening his wings letting out a huge dragon type attack hitting both digimon knocking them to the ground. "Everybody come on you have to go home!" screamed AeroVeedramon. Everybody hopping on the digimon and flying away.

Real World:

"Wow! Demiveemon you rock!" Davis told his digimon partner. Demiveemon blushing and running over to some food. 

"Supreme Transformation? It seems like another way to digivolve into ultimate," Ken stated. 

"It seems real strong to do what it did to those two," Lee said.

"And, now I have a digivice like Lee, Ruki, Takato and Jake." 

"Jake you have been quit this whole time, what's on your mind?" Takato asked. 

"It is how AeroVeedramon fought. How much damage he did. It seemed like he wasn't even controlling himself," Jake told everybody.

"I didn't feel like I was in control," Demiveemon told them before he put his head into a bag getting some candy. 

"You think it is because he just digivolved?" Davis asked.

"I think it is just too powerful…" Jake answered.

To Be Continued…

Is Jake right? And what happened to ArcaDemon and Moon=Millenniumon? Find out next time of Digimon The Dark Age.

********Commercial********

With a new line of evolution (shows data going into Veedramon) and new power (shows AeroVeedramon using an attack) and with a little wild digimon (shows shadow of digimon) going around and when the Digidestions find this digimon….. THEY ARE ALL SHOCKED! (Shows the digidestions all shocked) and now not only Supreme Transformation is the only way to digivolve! (Shows data going into Kyuubimon, Growlmon and Gargomon) On July 29th 2001, another way to digivolve into ultimate is here!


	4. Episode 11; The Gift Of The Digi Gods! L...

Episode 11; The Gift Of The Digi Gods

Episode 11; The Gift Of The Digi Gods! Labramon Is Born!:

Last Time: Agumon and Gabumon got the power back to warp digivolve to their mega stages and just in time. Daemon made/found the most strongest mega digimon in the Dark World. KingEtemon, Evamon, Armagemon and Galfmon. This weird digimon I think gives power to our digimon to digivolve. Growlmon, Gargomon and Kyuubimon digivolve into their ultimate stages MegaloGrowlmon, Rapidmon (green) and Taomon but even with the new ultimate digimon and WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon the four mega digimon where too strong and beat our digimon down to a pulp. 

"It took eight DigiCores to make our digimon," Azulongmon said. 

"Thank you for making my dream come true," the little girl said bowing down to the Digital Gods. 

"Six DigiCores let Agumon and Gabumon digivolve to mega once again… eight DigiCores was needed to make your digimon. It has holy powers… but yet each digimon has evil in it with holiness comes dark power… While one stage shall protect the gate of Heaven the other stage shall open the gate to hell…" Zhuqiaomon told her.

"What do you mean?" asked the girl. 

"What Zhuqiaomon means is the DigiCores only made an image for your digimon's data. The Data itself was scattered around the Digital World…" Ebonwumon explained.

"Of course there is vaccine, data and virus type digimon so there is a vaccine, data and virus type data all around the Digital World. And since the DigiCores have so much power only very strong Data can come into the image that the DigiCores made… And the last battle that had happened in the Digital World was the battle between Godmon and Swordmon. So for all we know your digimon has the data of Swordmon and Godmon. That is why Zhuqiaomon said that your digimon protects and or guards the gate of heaven and hell" Baihumon told the little girl. 

"I love this digimon! What is the name of it again?" the girl asked.

"My name is Labramon," Labramon told her. "What is your name?" 

"Minami."

The Dark World Battle:

"Rapid Fire! Fox Seal Paper! Atomic Blaster!" yelled the three digimon hitting all the Dark Masters but having not effect. 

"Dead Scream" said Galfmon grabbing MegaloGrowlmon and Taomon throwing them agents a wall making them de-digivolve into their In-Training stages Viximon and Gigimon. 

"King MonKick!" yelled KingEtemon kicking Rapidmon making him de-digivolve into Gummymon. 

"Ultimate…."

"Tiidaiya!" yelled a voice hitting Armagemon.

"Huh?" asked Tai.

Digi Stats:

"My name is Shiisamon. I am a reliable hero, I protects the land of Okinawa!"

"A new digimon?" Davis said.

"Azulongmon said that a new digidestion would join us…." Matt told everybody.

Daemon's castle:

"The Digital Gods huh? So that is why Agumon and Gabumon could digivolve once again," Daemon said.

"I still don't get it! I could destroy those digidestions easily but yet you hold me back!" screamed Neo.

"ArcaDemon is only an adult stage digimon! AeroVeedramon hurt ArcaDemon with out a problem! You only could beat Moon=Millenniumon because the digidestions helped. You just told ArcaDemon to attack the crack in him killing him. Absorbing a digimon like that gave him the power to digivolve! ArcaDemon needs to fight other digimon NEO!" Daemon shouted.

"Come on ArcaDemon," Neo said getting up and walking away with ArcaDemon following him. 

Battle:

"Card Slash!" yelled a voice.

Shiisamon then started to glow. 

The weird digimon's triangle yet again glowed red. "CULUUUUUU!"

Matrix Evolution!

Shiisamon digivolve to… Cerberumon! 

"I am feeling a lot of power Davis!!!" yelled Veemon.

"Get me a scratching post!" Gatomon screamed. 

"I'm gonna digivolve!" yelled Impmon. 

"Ken I think I can digivolve regularly!!!!!!!!" screamed Wormon. 

Wormon digivolve to… Stingmon!

Veemon transform digivolve to… Veedramon!

Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon!

Lopmon Transform digivolve to… Endigomon!

Impmon digivolve to… Beelzemon! 

Gigimon digivolve to… Guilmon!

Guilmon digivolve to… Growlmon!

Viximon digivolve to… Renamon!

Renamon digivolve to… Kyuubimon! 

Gummymon digivolve to… Terreirmon! 

Terreirmon digivolve to… Gargomon! 

"Card SLASH!" screamed Ruki, Lee and Takato. 

"CULUUUU!" 

Matrix Evolution! 

Growlmon digivolve to… MegaloGrowlmon! 

Kyuubimon digivolve to… Taomon! 

Gargomon digivolve to… Rapidmon! 

"I have even more energy Jake! Slash a blue card!" 

"Willis look! Your digivice is turning into a D-arc!" yelled Endigomon. 

"Slash a card Davis!" yelled Veedramon.

"Digivolve Stingmon!" Ken yelled. 

"Card Slash!" yelled Davis, Willis and Jake slashing a Blue Card. 

Endigomon Supreme Transformation to... Antylamon!

Veedramon Supreme Transformation to… AeroVeedramon! 

Stingmon digivolve to… DinoBeemon!

Matrix Evolution! 

Beelzemon digivolve to… Mihiramon!!

Digi Stats:

Antylamon, with the connector at his waist he can absorb his opponent's data and make them regress! A quiet anger dwells in his eyes. He attacks quickly with his long jump! 

Digi Stats:

DinoBeemon, a brutal fusion between a dragon and an insect. He'll put an end to his prey for certain! He slices his enemies as if he's doing "hell's dance!" 

Digi Stats:

Mihiramon runs through the skies and flies across the land! A ferocious fighter!! 

"NO!!" yelled Galfmon. 

Koromon digivolve to... Agumon!

Tsunomon digivolve to… Gabumon! 

Agumon warp digivolve to… WarGreymon!

Gabumon warp digivolve to… MetalGarurumon! 

Digi Stats: 

It's WarGreymon! His attack is Terra Force gathering the energy around him and controlling it in the palm of his hand! 

Digi Stats: 

MetalGarurumon has his Metal Wolf Claw attack. He shoots a cold powerful ice blast at his enemies and blows them to pieces! 

Digi Stats:

"My name is Cerberumon! I am a three-headed guard dog locks the gates of hell!"

"Metal Wolf Claw! Terra Force!" yelled the two-mega digimon hitting KingEtemon blowing him into a wall. 

"Atomic Blaster! Rapid Fire! Fox Seal Paper! Mantra Chant! V-Wing Blade! Hell Masquerade! Vimohana! Heaven's Charm!" screamed the ultimate digimon hitting Evamon sending him into the ground. 

"Hell Fire!" yelled Cerberumon hitting Armagemon sending him into a wall also. 

"Everybody together!" yelled a voice coming out of the shadow. "My name is Minami. And that is my digimon partner," she told everybody. "Attack Galfmon!" 

"Metal Wolf Claw! Terra Force! Hell Fire! Atomic Blaster! Rapid Fire! Fox Seal Paper! Mantra Chant! V-Wing Blade! Hell Masquerade! Vimohana! Heaven's Charm!" yelled all the digimon hitting Galfmon sending him into a wall and making a hole in the ground falling in. 

"Let's get out of here," Kari said. Everybody getting on their digimon flying away. 

"Thank you for saving us back their Minami," Tai said to the little girl. 

Real World:

"Do you know what digimon this is?" Ruki asked Minami. The weird digimon coming out from hiding behind Ruki's leg. 

"Culuu? My name is.. Culuuu Culumon!" the digimon said. 

"All that digimon says is Culuu! Culuuu!!!! Culuuu, Culuuu, Culuuu! That is all this digimon says!" shouted Impmon. "Culuu, Culuu, Culuu!" Impmon yelled while dancing around while saying "Culuu". 

"Impmon," Jake said. 

"Culu, culu, culu! Stupid digimon!" Impmon yelled walking out of the apartment and going home. Jake running out the door to get his digimon. 

"I think his name is Culumon…" Minami told them.

To Be Continued…….… 

Is Minami right? And what happened to the Dark Masters? Find out next time on Digimon The Dark Age. 

********Commercial********

Impmon's past…has been erased. "I know I had a life before…"-Impmon. He only remembers little. "But what was it like?"-Impmon. "I remember… Culu, culu, culu…."-Impmon. (Shows Impmon walking around the city) "I was evil… this cross walk…. I remember…."-Impmon (Shows Impmon with ice cream and a little girl crying) "Guilmon, had bread here…."-Impmon (Shows Impmon digging) "I remember this…. I remember all of this…."-Impmon. When this episode comes out is unknown. 


End file.
